Switched 'n Stripped
by Mashiara91
Summary: A series of events leads to the well-respected Mr. Fourite waiting for a prostitute to show up at his doorstep. Not only does the prostitute end up being a man, he's also a Hot man by the name of... Rated for language, sexual references and no lemon yet...
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is the first series in a project I've had in mind for some time. I'm calling it "Switched." It's me basically taking a normal Kurofai AU setting, and switching the roles. For example, I'm sure you've all read at least one story where Fai is a prostitute of some sort….so I decided to write a story with Kurogane being the prostitute! Get it? **

**And here is the product of that line of thought. **

**(It's just the prologue…so no action yet *wink wink*) **

**Enjoy! **

…

…

**Switched: 1. Stripped **

…

**Prologue**

…

…

Everyone loved to stare at the Flourite mansion on 21st street. The polished marble pillars were a particular favorite, as they rose out of the ground screaming of sheer power and magnificence. And to those who could not and would never afford a trip to Rome, this glorious architecture was enough of a treat. But if the stonework and masonry didn't impress then surely the stained glass windows that adorned the east side would make a lasting impression. Fragile glass imbued with swirling billows of color gave life to fantastic scenes right out of a dream. And if that wasn't enough then the rows upon rows of Dutch tulips and French roses coupled with the towering willow tree that sent twirling tendrils into the night air would surely stun any onlooker.

All in all, the place commanded an exotic, bizarre, and strangely fascinating atmosphere. In one word: it was Magical!

As a young woman's feet scrambled across the adjacent pavement, she paused to smell the fragrance emanating from beyond the metal gates. Tilting her chin up and closing her eyes she forgot her worries and relaxed, even if just for a moment. Opening her eyes, she glanced across the garden at the house: smiling in gratitude. Even if no one could see her, she wanted to show her thanks for that brief moment of calm that the aroma had gifted to her. But as she looked she saw the figure of Mr. Flourite through the colored glass. She recognized him immediately by his tall stature and elegant stance. Something about him looked strange, though. For one, he was pacing. Back and forth. He also looked like he'd been at it for some time. The distance was far but she could almost imagine an uncharacteristic frown on his pale face, filled with worry.

She sighed. Everyone had their own problems, it seemed. Wishing the young man good luck as she passed, she found that her path was suddenly blocked. A man was standing there with his fingers entwined into the black metal gates. Like her, he was staring intently at the man in the window. He hadn't stopped. Even when she'd bumped into him. Whatever it was he was thinking about, it must have been serious. He was frowning. The strange red tint of his eyes would have normally looked menacing, if not demonic, but he too seemed worried. He's eyes filled with an innocent childlike curiosity and hint of anxiousness.

It was only as she rounded the corner that she realized, with a jolt, that the stranger was none other than the resident Gigolo. He'd been the stripper at her sister's bachelorette party! She giggled to herself as a wide range of indecent thoughts raced around in her mind. She backtracked and looked over at the gate, but the man wasn't there anymore. He wasn't at the gate at least. He was, however, slowly making his way to the front entrance. Oh dear!

As she walked away, the woman smiled to herself and wished both men happiness.

…

…

**A/N: Tada! If you wanna know what happens when Fai gets Kuro-sexy to be his man-service….then REVIEW! **

**Review like you've never reviewed before! Constrictive criticism is great when accurate, and any comments whatsoever will be loved. **

**Warning: there will be a plot…not just mindless man-sex… okay?**

**Thanks for reading, have a nice day! **


	2. Chapter 1: Pace

_**A/N: Wow, four reviews…at first I was like: only? **__** But then I realized that I'd only written 700 words….so 'only 4 reviews' became cool and I was happy. **_

_**I wanna thank all of my reviewers and everyone who read the thing. I also want to send a big fat virtual kitty to my friend MsRukia, who is now my beta. YAY! (I love you twinny!):D**_

_**And to those waiting for my Through Barred Eyes update…I'm working on beta-ing the whole thing so it might take some time. Sowwy **_

_**Warning: there will be language and references to sex. So I guess it's time to up the rating. (Though there's nothing explicit yet…but, just to be safe) **_

_**Now, without further ado: Enjoy!**_

…

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Oh God! __**What am I doing?**_

_Why didn't I just call and cancel?_

_Because I'm a desperate loner. _

_Oh God! _

_It's just one night, it's not that big of a deal. _

_Of course it's a big deal! You're 29 years old and you're going to have a little kid at your door in about 2 minutes. _

_It won't be a kid, right? OH MY GOD! WHAT IF IT'S A KID?_

_Calm down Fai, just calm down. I'm sure they'll send over a responsible adult. Watanuki wouldn't let Yuuko get __**that**__ creative… right?_

_This is SO wrong! I can't be doing this! Since when was I into whores? No, no…not whores. I shouldn't call them whores. That's too offensive. Too mean. Prostitution is a perfectly respectable line of work. Yes, that's right, it's normal, since the dawn of time. No big deal. It's just one night. _

_Oh God! __**What am I doing?**_

_Why? Why didn't I just call and cancel?_

…

And with that, Fai repeated that same line of thought for what must have been the 12th time now. As he paced back and forth across the living room, he tried desperately to calm himself. He was failing more and more by the second.

The day was meant to begin like any other day, nothing special. It had been years since he'd celebrated his birthday, and he wasn't planning on starting any time soon. But apparently, his overexcited neighbor had other plans. Fai had been living next to Yuuko for a while now, and had realized from the very first day she marched across his lawn, that the woman had no concept of personal space. Physical or mental.

She interfered with _everything_!

And to her, it wasn't interference at all: she was simply pushing Hitsuzen along. She knew all about Fai's so-called "Destiny", and was determined to have him seize it, even when he so obviously didn't want to. Why he had even bothered arguing with her, was beyond him. A determined Yuuko was not something any man, woman, or child, should ever mess with. "No" simply wasn't in her vocabulary, unless of course, _she_ was the one saying it.

True, he was a little happy when they brought in the cake and the candles. Yes, just for one brief moment, as the massive mound of frosting and pastry rolled in, Fai felt happy. A small kind of happiness, just a brief swelling of his chest. He felt like child.

The childlike anticipation and childlike glee washed away though, they disappeared as quickly as they'd come.

He remembered why he hated his birthday and all it stood for. He remembered why this day should never be about celebration. By the time he blew out the candles, any semblance of a smile had faded away from his face, but he could not stop himself. Not in that instant, as he sucked in his breath and stared at the wavering tongues of flame.

Time had frozen.

Everything in the room seemed to suddenly jump out at him: Yuuko clapping her hands, Watanuki beaming at him, Maro and Moro still cheerfully singing at the top of their lungs, even Doumeki was smiling… It was all happening in slow motion. He didn't know why he did it or how it happened, but right before he blew out the candle, he thought just for one second: I wish this one will be better. In retrospect he didn't even know if he'd meant this birthday, this year, or this cake. Rake his brains as he might, he just couldn't trace that line of thought, he couldn't think about it. What had led him to make such a wish?

Then time sped up again.

After that, all he could remember was catching Yuuko's smile from the corner of his eye. And next thing he knew, he was being rushed out of the kitchen, practically thrown over the fence, and was pummeling headfirst into the patch of tulips that he'd spent hours planting that morning.

Left in an awkward position, with fertilizer dirt wedged between his teeth, Fai found himself hearing the unwelcomed click of a camera, followed by one of Yuuko's particularly high pitched laughs. Thinking that things couldn't get any stranger, he straightened himself up and looked over at her retreating figure, just in time to catch her yell: "My present will arrive at 10, _prepare_ yourself!"

_Now that didn't sound too bad,_ Fai told himself as he walked through the high-vaulted archway that was the main entrance to his house. To think he would look so disheveled in his own home! He quickly made his way to the baths, vaguely wondering why he had had to open his own front door, and pondering why no one was answering his summons.

Luckily, he decided to check his e-mail before spending a significant amount of time immersed in water, since he was expecting business news, and it simply wouldn't do for him to ignore his duties.

There was no business e-mail waiting for him.

There was, however, a suspicious e-mail entitled: Gigolo Go Low.

Before he could have time to wonder why this simply hadn't been disposed of by his junk filter, he realized that the e-mail was actually a forwarded message from non-other than a certain Yuuko Ichihara. He jumped.

_This can't be happening!_ Try as he might, however, the e-mail refused to disintegrate and turn out to be a figment of his imagination. No this was real, and it _was_ happening. All that was left was for Fai to incredulously read the damn thing, and try to process what in the world was going on.

.

Dear Mr. Flourite,

On behalf of the GGL, we would like to welcome you into our growing community. _(community?)_ Your account has already been paid for by Miss Ichihara _(oh no!)_. Our employee will be arriving at the address you provided at 10:00 pm sharp. If this appointment fails to be kept on schedule, then our company guarantees you a 25% discount on any of our future transactions _(future… yeah right!)_. Also, we would like to remind you that under article 3.5 of the contract you signed, any 'special requests' are not subject to refund. This clause applies to the service-provider that you specifically requested. _(Specific request?)_ Kindly, visit our website for further information, and feel free to contact us through this email. _(No, thank you.)_

Thank you for your purchase.

Enjoy your evening.

Saiga

GGL Board of Representatives.

PS: Kindly fill out the attached survey so that we may better improve our services in the future.

.

_What. _

_The. _

_Hell! _

.

That is how the pacing and the worrying had started.

Nothing had really changed in the past hour or so, except for the fact that Fai had managed to wash himself and scrub himself dry.

Regardless of the fact that he was _NOT_ planning on entertaining his unwelcomed guest for any significant amount of time, he still _had _to be squeaky clean. Never would he fail to look presentable in front of guests. The only people in the world to have seen him in anything but pristine condition were probably his uncle Ashura, and his two maids Yuzuriha and Sakura.

Both of whom were nowhere to be found. This was undoubtedly just one other part of Yuuko's grand scheme. It was a mild move in fact, considering that Fai was seriously expecting to find lace lingerie hidden randomly throughout the house. He was so on edge, that he unleashed a full attack on a shady garment sticking out from under the bedside lamp. Thankfully, it turned out to be the tablecloth, nothing more.

It was in this state of complete agitation that the doorbell finally rang, sending Fai 3 feet into the air just out of shock, after which he promptly walked into a wall, knocked over two tables, and broke a china vase. All before he even got to the front entrance. At that point, Fai was certain his heart was about to clamber right out of his chest.

But all of that tension, insecurity, fear, and even the strange excitement that he couldn't help but admit, were soon completely hidden behind his well-trained mask of smiles.

….

Kurogane, on the other hand, had no idea what to expect when he got the call that a special client had requested him for the evening. It wasn't the first time of course, and he wasn't too fazed by it. In all honesty, he couldn't really bring himself to care. It was just a job. A job he needed, not for the money, but for the intel. Yes, there was a logical explanation as to why in the world Kurogane would prostitute himself, and that was: the intel.

As strange and bizarre as that may sound, it was the only way for him to find the information he so desperately needed. If he had to screw a couple of chicks (or roosters) before he got to his goal, then that was just fine, as long as he was getting somewhere. But after two years of wadding though every cock and pussy within a ten mile radius, Kurogane was starting to reconsider his decision-making skills. He knew that the man responsible for the deaths of his parents was somehow linked to the GGL. He had been their client, or more accurately a client of their sister-organization, the Paradise Pros, that provided women rather than men.

However, the man had remained anonymous throughout their transactions. By the time Kurogane had figured that out though, the guy had disappeared and had even killed off each and every one of the girls he'd screwed. Not to mention a few of the boys that no one knew he was screwing. Just killed 'em off, nearly two dozen killed just 'cause he got bored or something. It was disgusting!

What was even more disgusting, however, was how the cops managed to turn a blind eye to all of this. Whores weren't worth the time of day, and in the end, who cared whether a few cheap pussies got slashed. Especially if it wasn't in the cops' best interest to investigate a man, who, by the looks of it, owned half the city and probably paid for their salaries.

That's what pissed Kurogane off the most, really. Seeing all those young ones mangled up like that, it was wrong, so wrong! He liked to think that joining their ranks was useful for everyone. They gave him info, and he protected them in a round-about way. It's a fact across all of human history that whores and mistresses always had info that everyone else simply wasn't privy to. So for now, he'd wade through it. Sift through everything, every little detail.

In two years, he knew that 5 people were powerful enough to be behind it. The law-firm headed by Ashura Outo had more than enough funds to kill off a couple of reporters and make it look like an accident. The same could be said of the Reed Institute for Finance and Banking. Clow Reed was probably too old to do anything, but his grandson Fei Wong was definitely a suspect. Then there were the Sakurazaki Brothers, Fuuma and Seishiro, and they definitely had something shady going on.

So until he figured out who was who, he'd stick to his plan. And he'd do it. He'd do anything.

It was a job. _Just a job_. And it had to be done.

It wasn't half-bad most of the time. The women were amusing: most of them wanted to talk more than they wanted to fuck and they'd talk about anything. Anything: from their favorite show and celebrity, to relationships and marital problems. All he had to do was nod and agree, and then point out such an obvious solution to whatever problem they had. It was so simple and clear to him, how they managed to complicate things so much was beyond him. All he had to do was say something like: "just tell him" or "just leave"….

True, helping out his clients probably wasn't the best idea, since they usually didn't come back if all their problems were solved. But then again, he wasn't after the money. So what did he care if his clients actually went out and started riding real dicks… not that he wasn't real, it's just that… oh whatever.

It was the same with the men, by the way, when they were the talkative type that is. He even had this one kid who broke down into very loud and annoying tears, like two seconds into the whole deal. That guy's problem was also solved with a simple, "just tell him". But most guys didn't like to talk though, which suited Kurogane just fine, since he didn't like to talk either.

You know, despite whatever he did, he still didn't get half the customers the girls or the young boys got. Maybe if he acted stupid it'd work: acting all fake and smiley and cheesy. Yeeaah… but that just wasn't Kurogane. Not now, not in a million years!

But that's also why he got called back too. Though he probably didn't know it, a nonchalant and brutally honest demeanor was equally attractive next to the typical smiley-lovey-dovey attitudes. It had a certain charm to it that the women and the older men liked. But the younger ones were afraid shitless of him.

Who in the world would want their first time to be with a guy that would actually tell you that you were fat?

This meant that the ones who usually called Kurogane back and specifically requested him, were the quiet ones that wanted an interesting conversation or a quick fuck.

So when a newbie specifically requested him, Kurogane knew there was something weird about the situation.

And that's when they gave him the address and the name.

_Fai D. Flourite. _

And his heart stopped.

_Fuck!_ This was going to be a long night.

…

.

.

_**A/N: okay… I know they didn't meet and all, but I had to get all the background story and plot out of the way first. I hope you enjoyed it though... Be honest! Either way, the third chappy will be more… je ne sais quoi. :P**_

_**And although I hate it when people do this, I will require a min of 5 reviews before my next update. Just because I know that some of you are lazy and it's not like I'm asking for much. Come on! One word….pwease? I really need to know if you all think they're in character so far…?**_

_**Thanks everyone. Take Care. **_


	3. Chapter 2: Intoxicated

**A/N:** **Thank you everyone, the reviews made my day! And please continue to make me even happier, by reviewing this as well. **

**Thanks again to MsRukia, to whom I am still sending get-well-soon vibes. (Take care sweetie)**

**Disclaimer:**** this chapter contains a scene that's kinda borrowed from the manga (even though this is still an AU) **

**And now, without further ado: Enjoy! :D**

**..**

**.**

Fai looked down at his hand as it rested on the doorknob, noting proudly that it was not shaking. He was in control of this situation, he told himself. It was all just a prank that he simply could not go along with. He smiled widely and swung the door open.

But his eyes soon found that the area they were looking at was not filled with the smiling face of a young woman. No, that space was filled by a broad chest in a thick black suit: a Man's suit. Fai's eyes traveled along the sleek length of a delicate red tie, and he soon found himself staring into matching red eyes.

It's…a guy….?

Fai's heart was beating faster than it had ever beaten in his life, minus a few unfortunate occurrences that Fai couldn't even think of in his current excited state. He _was_ excited, all his previous inhibitions slipping away and faltering with his fading smile. A surge of adrenaline was already coursing though his veins, lighting them on fire. He was powerfully attracted to this man, that fact was certain. But how…?

How had she known?

He'd never said it outright, not even after drinks…right? As far as he was concerned he was still hanging out with the dust in 'the closet'. He'd never made his sexual preferences clear, always flirting with both genders, hoping not to draw any individual to himself.

But this was Yuuko, of course she knew. If anyone in the world could figure out something like that, it would be Yuuko. And how accurate she was….

This man was exactly his type: the wide shoulders that hid behind smooth fabric – It was expensive too, well tailored to accentuate the man's build – and his muscles….Fai really wanted to see those muscles…touch those…damn! He was ogling!

How embarrassing.

But Kurogane didn't mind. No, he didn't mind the faint traces of red that were coloring his client's cheeks, nor did he mind the hungry look that emanated from those deep blue eyes. And he _definitely_ did not mind the client himself.

He was beauty, no doubt about it.

He always knew Fai would look even hotter up close. You see, everyone knew Fai D. Flourite, and Kurogane had special reason to know him. Fai was Ashura's nephew, and was himself, a man with considerable money and power. Logically, this man should also be on his suspect list but…he was also the man that…

Kurogane couldn't help but smile.

This man was good, and Kurogane had always trusted him.

"You like?'

Snapped back into reality by the enthralling voice of the man before him, all Fai could manage was a weak "Uhhhh?" —which Kurogane took to mean: Yes.

"Good, 'cause I'm non-refundable." said the hot Asian with a stern gaze as he marched across the threshold with his hands in his pockets.

The sight of the man in his entrée must have gotten Fai to finally realize where they were and what it meant. He was also reminded of who, or more precisely, _what_ the man was.

With a slight cough and a new smile, he began his prepared speech: "Well, as happy as I am to have such a …" _really sexy man_…he faltered but only for a second. "As happy as I am to have such a distinguished gentleman such as yourself in my home, I really must apologize. This was all just one big misunderstanding. I'm sure you can explain to the agency that—"

The sudden presence of a finger on his lips and a looming figure towering over him stopped that thought right in its tracks.

"What part of non-refundable did you not understand?"

The man's eyes were boring holes into Fai's, so he just stood there as dumb as a statue. His heartbeat was all jumbled up again, and that didn't exactly go away even after the man straightened up and broke eye contact.

"Tchh! I guess I should have also said 'non-negotiable.'"

The man spoke with an arrogance that rivaled even the most conceited of Fai's business associates and rivals. He didn't seem to care about how he was being perceived and spoke exactly what was on his mind in a manner of his choosing. Also, the way the man carried himself, the firm movements and precise poses, like he was some model or something. _Well, he was a_…. Fai remembered bitterly and moved to plan B.

"Well, there has been a mistake. You see I am simply _not_ attracted to men. Your agency must have—"

Again, he was interrupted. This time the man had turned so quickly that it shocked Fai to the bone. At the same time, the hand that cupped his cheek, the thumb that caressed his neck, and the nose that was inches from his own had him more aroused than ever. _Oh shit…._

Fai briefly caught the stranger's smile before—

An experienced hand grabbed the front of his jeans, unbuttoned and unzipped them with superhuman speed. And then the stranger simply gazed down at his…_condition_ with a mock-calculating gaze.

"Yes, you're definitely _Not_ attracted to men."

BAM

It was hard to tell who was more shocked: Fai, who was currently starring fixedly at his hand – the same hand that had just punched his guest in the face–, or Kurogane, who had to admit: that was a good punch!

Fai, though he didn't know it, had Kurogane impressed, which was a _Very_ rare feat. Though he didn't know what to make of this situation just yet, Kurogane was finding this job a lot more enjoyable than he'd expected.

Fai on the other hand was…confused. Even though he had no experience in this field whatsoever, it had suddenly occurred to Fai that this was not the way a… prostitute should be acting. He was being handled like a child! Worse, a misbehaving child!

With his face as red as a tomato, and a hundred curses running around in his head, Fai quickly re-buttoned his pants. _Damn that insufferable creature to hell! What the fuck is going on?_ Normally, Fai would chastise himself a hundred times before allowing himself to even think such foul language, but right now, he was PISSED Goddamn it!

"Besides, I don't see why you're so shocked, the word Gigolo is on the label."

That's right, Fai realized with a jolt. "I'm such an idiot." He hadn't realized that he'd said it out loud until…

"I think we established that quite some time ago, actually."

"So you're rude too." Fai shot back as he made his way to the other living room's bar.

"In addition to being what, exactly?" Kurogane asked curiously. He still didn't have a clear idea of what type of man this was. It was clear to him that Fai was angry right now, but in a reserved and shocked sort of way, more embarrassed that anything else and clearly flustered. But the strange look in his eyes when he'd opened the door still had Kurogane second-guessing.

"My dear sir, I would never think of trashing a guest in my own home." Kurogane bit back a laugh, because he was quite sure Fai was lying. Not about not being able to trash someone in his house, but about the trashing in the first place. Kurogane suspected that this man found at least a few things about his character that were appealing.

"Incidentally, what is your name?" Fai asked with a full and courteous smile. Judging by the way the stranger's eyebrows knotted together, Fai knew that the man was wondering where in the world the smile had come from. This only made Fai smile wider.

"Kurogane, Kurogane Suwa." said the man as he gave Fai a graceful bow, which Fai suspected was extremely out of character. So why had he done it? Regardless, Fai found the move quite endearing, not to mention infinitely sexy. This seemed like an interesting game, and everyone knows how much Fai loves to play.

So he took a few steps towards this 'Kurogane,' careful to sway his hips and tap the soles of his feet rhythmically against the wood laden floor.

"I'm sure you know my name, but a formal introduction never hurt anyone." said Fai in a leveled voice as he walked. "I'm Fai Flourite, and it's a pleasure to meet you."

He offered his hand, in a friendly gesture, only half expecting the man to take it. Kurogane did exactly as Fai'd had in mind, holding his own hand against the underside of Fai's in a very soft touch. Then Kurogane leaned down and kissed it softly, with a smile creeping at the edge of his lips as he looked up at blond beauty. It was a scene right out of a fairytale.

Fai suddenly burst out laughing at the surreal situation he'd suddenly found himself in. "I need a drink before whatever this is can happen," he said, softly removing his hand from the taller man's. It was a slow movement and the feel of skin against skin had both men staring at each other. But Fai's laughter did not fade, neither did Kurogane's smile.

Fai continued to laugh as he made his way towards the mini bar. He poured himself a drink, his arms well trained at tossing the bottles: he didn't have to think when he mixed drinks, he did it too often.

As for Kurogane, though he gave no outward indication of uneasiness, he was currently in shock over what he'd just done. Bowing? Kissing a _Man's_ hand? When was he ever so… gentlemanly?

He tried to tell himself that it was because of the elegant archways and columns that surrounded him on all sides. That is was the crystal chandelier that hung over his head, sending rainbows dancing on the walls. That it was the flawless faces of cherubs and nymphs painted perfectly around veined plaster. That it was these material things that made him act like a suitor in an 18th century set romance novel.

But that wasn't it. That wasn't it at all.

It was the delicate smile of delicate lips, and the rounded eyes of a child he could scarcely remember. Blue that made him think of clouds and floating, surrounding a black that was as deep as his own.

Watching the crazy blond throw around bottles better than the best barmen, he had to wonder who the hell this guy was. He'd never been curious about a client before, not significantly, but it worked in his advantage, he told himself, since he needed to know this man. This was the closest he'd ever gotten to one of his suspects: Fai was Ashura's nephew. He had to keep reminding himself of that.

It was a job. _Just a job._ And it had to be done.

Kurogane couldn't help but frown, a frown deeper than his usual permanently etched scowl. Even though few people could tell the difference between Kurogane's frowns, the man who had been a stranger to him up until a few moments ago sensed that something was up. Fai paused briefly in his mixing, and looked over at the taller man. Again, such a pause would have gone unnoticed by most of the people who knew Fai, but not Kurogane.

It seemed that they were both noticing things about each other that would have usually stayed hidden. A dangerous situation indeed.

"Hey, put number 69 on the juke box." Asked the blond suddenly, pouring out the drinks.

"69?" asked Kurogane, half teasing, half wondering if this was code for some sort 'other' request the blond wanted.

"Yes, Kuro-perv"

"What did you just call me?"

"Was it disagreeable, Kuro-chan?"

"Listen here, now I don't mind a few names here 'n there when we're actually screwing 'cause at that point I don't quite give a shit. But I will not—"

Fai placed two fingers on the taller man's mouth.

"I thought this was non-negotiable?"

Oddly enough, the blazing look in the other man's eyes had succeeded in temporarily rendering Kurogane silent.

A moment passed before Fai made his way to the juke box himself, making sure to sway his hips all the way. Soon the room was filled with a strange melody, and Fai had his legs draped over the edge of one of the bar stools. He took one glass and gestured for Kurogane to take his own.

"How rude of me, I didn't ask what you'd like first. I assumed you didn't like sweet things." Fai was overjoyed to hear the other man's grunt of approval, it assured him that his powers of observation weren't lacking. And it gave him an opportunity to tease, which he loved doing.

"Forgive me for assuming, but I figured a strong man'd want a strong drink, no? And definitely not a sweet one." Fai spun the straw of his pink vodka mix for emphasis.

"You saying I'm not sweet?"

Recognizing the mischievous quality of that statement, Fai put on a show of feeling guilty. "Oh do forgive me then, kind Sir, I seem to be overstepping my boundaries. I blame intoxication."

"You haven't drunk a sip yet."

Wrapping his lips around the cold brim of his drink, Fai flicked his tongue into the liquid, tasting it. "I never said it was the drink."

Those passionate blue eyes left no doubt in Kurogane's mind as to the source of Fai's 'intoxication'. Kurogane was flattered.

"You seem a lot more… agreeable to this "transaction" than you were at the door?" Kurogane smiled at his word choice. 'Agreeable'? The man was at least 'excited' and possibly 'horny'.

"I guess you're just that convincing…" _compelling, alluring, and attractive as hell_, Fai added in his head.

Kurogane gulped his drink down quickly. It was quite good, though he would never admit it. Staring down at the liquid residue still swaying amidst the ice, Kurogane found himself in somewhat of a haze. _What a weird night?_ It was in this state that he finally paid attention to the music in the background, the song that the blond had specifically requested…

_-I long for joy…_

_-I long for joy with you_

_-I long for joy of you_

_-So take me along_

_-Take me long and far…_

_-To somewhere far from here. _

"It's a pretty song, isn't it?"

"If she wants to go somewhere, she should just pick up and go! Why depend on somebody else for it?" It was one of those solutions that Kurogane found so obvious!

"That's what you would do Kuro-myu." Turning around to shout at his annoying client, Kurogane caught sight of the strange look on the man's face: he was being serious.

"I was a guy that always waited…"

_-the farther you take me…_

_-the more I long for your joy!_

"…for the one who would take me along"

Kurogane hated sappy situations, and that sad face definitely didn't suit this guy.

He really hated it.

But he still got off of the stool, lifted Fai's chin with his fingers, and just stared into his eyes for a full minute until the song ended.

During that minute, the world seemed to shift out of place – or into place– Fai wasn't sure, but it was a change nonetheless. He couldn't even register how fast his heart was beating, or the way he unconsciously held his breath. All there was in the world was the fingers at the edge of his face and the penetrating red eyes of the man he'd hired.

"Shut up," said Kurogane, before sealing the other man's lips with a kiss.

**..**

**.**

**AN: Oh wow, did I just break it off at such a 'heated' moment? Guess I did. ;)**

**If you wanna find out what happens you might want to click on the blue text with the yellow speech bubble next to it… in other words: REVIEW!**

**Have a nice day, and take care. **


	4. Chapter 3: Moment of Impact

_**Everyone, I'm SO sorry this was late, but you know how life gets… **__** Gomen, Minna!**_

_**So, without further ado, Enjoy!**_

ooo

oo

o

"_Shut up," said Kurogane, before sealing the other man's lips with a kiss._

Moment of impact.

It really was a moment of impact, figuratively and literally. In that moment, there was nothing outside of that single touch: a single physical union. In moments like these, the brain doesn't really think all that much; it doesn't have much space too think, flooded as it is with thousands of unnamed chemicals and electric currents. It's a crazy network all wired together, firing off that strange emotion that everyone talks about.

In that moment, you can't think of what that emotion is. It just fills you up and bubbles over, coerces and sheathes: a creature of its own with no name.

It can't be named just yet, and these two certainly don't want to poke it with any sticks, neither of them can really afford that. But then again, thoughts don't exist here, it's just that feeling: powerful and consuming.

In the first 4 seconds Kurogane's mind registers a sweet taste at his lips, and Fai can smell the pleasant aroma of cologne enriched skin.

In the 20 seconds after that, Kurogane wonders vaguely whether the sweetness is Fai's own unique flavor, or just an aftertaste from the blond's pink drink. Fai has time to register how rich that fragrance is: it makes him think of tree barks soaked in fresh rainwater.

Both are more than satisfied with that first impression.

The minutes that follow are filled with tentative half-thoughts.

_Who should move first?_

Kurogane knows he's the professional one at this, it's his _j__ob_ and he's supposed to take the reins… but his mind's a bit foggy right now. Fai wonders whether Kurogane's being courteous with his 'client' or just teasing. He likes to think it's the latter, and so he lifts the heels of his feet slightly off the ground, setting his lips more firmly against the taller man's. He tilts his head to the side as he does so and finds that his own lips have eased open, it's a smoother feeling. Fai gets an automatic response, granted it's a very slow one.

Kurogane, newly reawakened to the reality of the situation, finds himself setting an uncharacteristically slow pace. He feels the heat of the other man's cheeks rising to meet his own, he feels the way those soft lips waver slightly, and as his hand rises to rest against the side of the blond's neck, he feels the pulse-point tapping against his skin at an increasingly faster rate. Fai was clearly in a… 'charged' state, and Kurogane couldn't resist the sudden desire to tease him.

So he nips at the open lips and it's wet and warm, slow and light.

He brushes his bottom lip across Fai's top lip, and the touch is so light that their noses touch only slightly. Fai shudders. Kurogane smirks before planting a kiss at the edge of Fai's lips, almost at his cheek. Then their mouths are no longer connected and Kurogane is trailing kisses along Fai's jaw in a straight line, all the way down to the man's neck.

This takes several minutes, as Kurogane seems to have forgotten about a concept called '_time'_, or maybe he's just extremely aware of it.

With one of Kurogane's large hands rested against his neck, and with the man's lips caressing the remaining side, Fai feels encased and is _stunned_. He stands completely still, only his chest hitches as his lungs work almost desperately. He stares forward, not really looking at anything; he can't even make himself look down at the spiky head of hair nestled against his shoulder. He doesn't know what would happen if he looked at Kurogane while he was doing all the things he was doing… his chest swells with the thought, and at the same time it feels tight and constrained. The feeling bubbling beneath that is too raw and it's almost painful, but not in a bad kind of way.

Fai is acutely aware that the other man is physically distant from him. Even their chests do not touch, which only makes that feeling grow and simmer. Only Kurogane's lips touch his skin, with the occasional brush of the nose, and the ever-present hand that remains at his neck. The palm feels hot now, so hot yet so still.

And time…? Well, for Fai, time seems to be going backwards at the moment.

Kurogane smiles to himself and, without any warning, lifts up his head. The sudden absence of Kurogane's lips makes Fai's skin tingle. Kurogane catches Fai's gaze only long enough to register that his teasing seems to be working. The pause, though brief, feels way too long for the blond and when Kurogane bends over once more, Fai audibly sighs.

Kurogane is more than satisfied, but it's far from over.

He begins to nip again, and this time, it's even more agonizingly slow, which Fai wouldn't have believed possible. Kurogane captures Fai's lower lip, tugs it out briefly, pauses and then releases. The motion is entirely too slow, and Fai's brain still doesn't seem to be working right. This is repeated once more, and Kurogane pauses for an even longer period of time, and then without warning he sweeps his tongue against the parted lips.

Then it happens.

Something snaps in Fai, and it's almost surprising that it doesn't make an audible sound. He finally begins to kiss back with a fierceness that throws his Gigolo's slow pace and control right out the window.

It's another one of those moments, and the mood does a one-eighty-degree switch from warm to unbearably hot in less than a second.

With both hands, Fai seizes the sides of Kurogane's head, his fingertips burrow into that soft hair, and his nails wedge into Kurogane's skull. He goes up on his tiptoes and crashes his lips against Kurogane's so hard that their teeth graze against one another. But he stops, as though the emotion that first drove his impulse was just too great. His move works though, and there's a new energy and desperation in their labored breathing.

Lips and tongues don't move for a full 5 seconds and they're both just frozen with their mouths opened as they take in each other's breath and scent. 5, 4, 3, 2…

Time lurches forward: Kurogane grabs Fai's waist with his remaining hand. Their chests are pressed together by the move, and the new physical proximity lights them up like firecrackers. This is when the kissing actually begins.

There's sucking and licking and this time, the nips are so frantic that it's really more like trying to swallow each other's lips. The tongues could be said to have waged war on one another as they go back and forth, and twist and turn. Neither of them is dominating, it's more like a challenge or a fight, and Kurogane is more than excited by this.

It lasts for at least 3 minutes, and passes all too quickly. As time goes on, the friction between them only heightens, which is weird considering that their intensely close interaction should have offered at least some relief. But it doesn't and they both just want more, _Need_ more.

While their mouths had been working like crazy, the rest of their bodies had remained fairly stationary, welded into the ground out of sheer tension. But the last 10 seconds were just particularly stimulating, with Fai doing the strangest and hottest things with his tongue. It was during this time that Kurogane's hand had slid down Fai's waist, as he searched blindly for the edge of the man's shirt. Tugging the fabric free from Fai's pants where it had been tucked, Kurogane finally rests the palm of his hand against the bare skin of Fai's side.

Fai shivers.

The presence of Kurogane's hand on such a sensitive area makes him buzz in anticipation. Though the area isn't particularly sexual, in his already excited state any touch was enough to drive him crazy, and this was doing just that. Suddenly, Fai becomes acutely aware of how close their groins were to one another, and how his erection was practically screaming for attention all this time.

Fai stops the kissing and pauses and now only one thought is flashing in his mind like a neon sign: _we're going to have sex. _

The thought consumes him, and suddenly it isn't happening fast enough. He thinks of practical things now: they need to change their location for comfort and leverage and better access. Fai needs to eliminate the distance created by their height difference, so that he can stare into those fiery red eyes without feeling his toes ache from standing on them for so long. He needs to press their bodies more firmly together, and for this he might as well use gravity to his advantage.

So basically, he needs somewhere where they can lie down, or something to lie down on. He doesn't think the floor will do: it's too low, spatially low. He doesn't even consider the bed, since that's just too far away. His mind remembers a particularly secluded couch in the second living room, and suddenly he can't get them there fast enough.

Breaking physical contact is unimaginable, so Fai settles for blindly shoving the Asian man across the room. Fai's hands are on the other man's chest, and he pushes slightly to indicate that they need to move. Kurogane seems to get the blond's intention and he takes a step back, while at the same time keeping his hands buried under the soft linen of Fai's shirt. They explore feverishly with his fingers digging into the flesh, memorizing every inch of the blond's back and stomach. He has time to notice that the skin is even softer that the pressed fabric and is overwhelmed by the smoothness of the muscles he finds.

They move through the house like this, with their bodies firmly intertwined, their minds lost as they grope and caress, grapple and scratch.

Fai's hands run through Kurogane's hair and brush against the thin bangs against his forehead. He caresses the back of Kurogane's neck and tickles at the soft hair found there. For the first time he gets what he desires as the professional Gigolo shivers. So Fai smiles and Kurogane can feel it against the edge of his own lips. In retaliation, Kurogane gives the shorter man's ass a strong squeeze and relishes in the yelp emitted by the blond. Fai laughs at himself and licks the edge of Kurogane's eyebrow just for the sake of it.

It's a strange thing to do, for sure, but it intrigues the Asian and he finds himself laughing. Before touching his tongue against Fai's own, he notices just how much he likes that delicate muscle. He realizes that there isn't enough room for his hands to roam any more beneath the tight fabric of the other man's shirt and so he abandons the endeavor and seeks the zipper of the man's pants. Though he'd already unbuttoned them once already with expert speed, now he was finding even this simple task difficult. Apparently he was flustered himself, and more than excited….

Before he can slip his fingers through the material, Kurogane finds himself falling over and it takes a moment for him to get back on track.

They've made it to the large couch, apparently, but not without difficulty. Though Fai was supposed to know his way around the furniture on account of having lived here for the longest time ever, he had suddenly found the simple task extremely difficult. Navigating around all the various tables, chairs, vases, and rugs all over the place… he never realized he had that much junk. This navigation process is annoying, to say the least. To his credit, however, he was doing it while pushing a very distracted Kurogane backwards through the living room. In short, the back of Kurogane's legs got jabbed by an assortment of furniture, and the pair of them nearly tripped over on the same rug, twice. But really, no one cared about that.

They fall against each other on the couch, and the physical pressure they experience has them both gasping. Their groins rub up against one another, and continue to do so as though they had a mind of their own. Like animals in heat, they grind together, Fai's knees digging into the sofa as he straddles the taller man, while Kurogane's feet dig into the fabric as he pushes against the sofa and thrusts upwards. Kurogane's hand snakes its way to the front of both their pants, rubbing slowly. It's the most sexual thing they've done so far and it sends fresh waves of heat coercing through Fai's body.

But there's a moment of doubt: Fai realizes just how good the other man is at what he does, it's not a pleasant thought as he remembers bitterly that the man's… a whore. And those lips have probably ravished half the town, and god knows where that hand's been. The thought angers Fai, frustrates him, but it also intrigues him as he knows on some instinctual level that this man didn't quite fit in the profession, so why was he doing it? What would make a man totally okay with screwing strangers?

Wait a second… wasn't he doing the same thing? Fai is shocked as he realizes that he really doesn't know anything about the man whose tongue was currently lapping at the insides of his lips! He's too aroused to even consider backing out now, but he still feelslike knowing something, just a little bit of personally information, to set his mind at ease. They can't be strangers. They just can't!

Kurogane can sense the hesitancy in the other man, as his lips pause for a moment-too-long and his hands waver against the hem of his jacket. Not really wanting this to stop, but knowing that it was the client's decision in the end, Kurogane withdraws for a moment, but not before he gives Fai's lips a small bite effectively adding a new flavor to the atmosphere. It leaves Fai breathless for more.

Their faces are still only a few inches apart, and each can feel the hot breath of the other seeping into their skin, their cheeks red and hot, and their eyes glazing with desire.

"So what's your favorite color, Kuro-chan?"

_What the…? Figures he'd be crazy!_

Kurogane is so thrown off by the question he doesn't even think to reprimand the blond over the nickname. But when Fai averts his gaze, Kurogane guesses that this is just a product of nerves and he simply can't pass up the opportunity to tease.

He leans down and whispers into the man's ear, "Blue." His favorite color was actually black, but he wasn't technically lying since right now all he can think about is the particular blue of Fai's eyes: a deep cerulean.

"Red," Fai finds himself saying, but it's actually white, but right now crimson's good enough. He repeats himself for emphasis, "Red" he says, making sure to drag out the syllable and whisper it seductively against the other man's ear. Having learned a few tricks from his employee, he bites down at the sensitive skin and withdraws just as quickly.

Kurogane gasps and Fai takes pride in his new skills. He's comfortable and relaxed now, _there's time_, he thinks to himself. He sits up slightly and, for the first time, his mind is awake enough to note just how crazy they both are.

They both still have their suits on!

Even Kurogane's tie is still wrapped around his neck… Well this simply wouldn't do…!

"Kuro-sama?" Fai asks, and Kurogane's nerves tingle as he catches the lustful glint in those blue eyes.

"Strip for me."

00

0000

00

0

**-SO, who wants to see Kuro-smexy strip off that suite, hmmm?**

**If you do, then REVIEW (you know that little button with the speech bubble, yeah, that one…now click it).**

**Please review, guys! This is actually my FIRST remotely physical scene ever….EVER! So I NEED to do how I'm doing. And by the way, I realize this is 6 pages of just a kiss, so, sorry for that…blame Kuro-pii, he's the one going slow :P **

**THANKS FOR READING EVERYONE. TAKE CARE. ^^ **


End file.
